Obsessions are not addictions
by 0xnaomix0
Summary: Addictions are unhealthy things, and Shizuru was anything but unhealthy. ShizNat.
1. Addictions are for drug users

**Warning: **Characters may (and probably will) be OOC! Shoujo ai/Yuri & ShizNat

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Mai HiME or its characters. I'm pretty sure I own the storyline… but if somehow someone came up with the idea first… sorry.

* * *

Chapter One: _Addictions are for Drug Users_

She swears she doesn't have _problems_ like they seem to imply. What she does is simply her way of passing time to make the day go faster; maybe it's even a hobby—for it's something she enjoys doing. But when you go so far as calling her… hobby an addiction, that's where she draws the line. For there is no way Fujino Shizuru was addicted to anything—that makes it sound as if she were on drugs. So as the collected Kyoto beauty listened to a hot-tempered blond rant on about her _addictions_, Shizuru decided to take on her own defense.

"It's not like I have a problem or anything," the student council president said calmly as she gazed at the fuming executive director in front of her.

"You're freaking addicted to teasing girls and making them slush!" The wild blond exclaimed to the bubuzuke woman.

"Blush Haruka…" came the squeak of the mousy brunette behind the raging blond.

"What Yukino?" Haruka said in a much softer voice.

"It's blush, not slush." Yukino replied to Haruka with… guess what… a blush.

"That's what I said!" was the quick retort to the mousy woman before she turned back to the brunette who had an amused expression on her face.

"Ara," Shizuru said before the Haruka could get out any words, "I wouldn't really call it an _addiction_…." Knowing what the blond was going to ask before she actually had a chance to, Shizuru continued on saying, "it's more like an _obsession_."

Yes, an obsession was what she had, because having addictions were unhealthy, and who knows what would happen to the world if Fujino Shizuru ever lacked in health.

* * *

Okay. So that was the intro/prologue for _Obsession._

Really short I'm sorry... but I just wanted to get the idea out of my head. I promise the next (time I stop being lazy and actually) write a new chapter it'll be longer.

Please review. It would make me happy... or don't review... but yeah if you like it you should tell me so I know if I should actually continue or not...


	2. Unhealthy

**Warning: **Characters may (and probably will) be OOC! Shoujo ai/Yuri & ShizNat

**Disclaimer:** No owny Mai Hime.

**A/N:** Oh yeah thanks to all who read and even reviewed the first chapter/prologue of _O.A.N.A._

**lindred: **I'm glad to know that "making girls slush" caused you to laugh... it took me a while to figure out something that may be even mildly amusing to a reader in Haruka's wrong wordings. Hahaha... I also want you to know that I was laughing at your review... I was like "tea"? Making them tea? OH! Lol

**volk83:** Yes fights between the Shizuru and Haruku are always good to have. Thanks for the review!

**Ayou**: I'm probably not the best interactive kind of writer but there will be fluff in the near future... I just hope it comes out good enough for you guys... or girls.

* * *

Chapter Two: _Unhealthy_

"Natsuki you're ruining your body by eating so much of it that it _can't _be healthy!" The busty, carrot-haired girl said as she tried to hold the bottle of cancer in a jar recently named mayonnaise away from the whining blunette.

_'Unhealthy, how could it be unhealthy? It's one of the _six_ major food groups! And if its food group doesn't that mean it's healthy to be enough to be eaten?'_ Well that was what she thought anyway.

"Mai, you can't do this!" Natsuki pouted and whined. "Besides I exercise and run all the time, meaning I burn off the mayo just so I can eat more!"

"Natsuki, you don't understand… you'll get cancer before you reach thirty-five," Mai said whispering the last part to herself as she gave the bottle to little puppy. "Anyways, only get a little bit… nevermind." The cook realized too late that the school girl had already poured out half of the canc… mayonnaise onto the home-cooked hamburger. '_Disgusting.'_

_'__Mmm__, finally I can enjoy my meal.' _Natsuki thought with the look of a child who was trying ice cream for the first time.

A contented sigh left her mouth as she licked her fingers to get any droplets of the gooey goodness.

"Ugh, I can't see how you could eat that stuff, you have to be _addicted_!" Mai said looking disgusted as she made another hamburger for her other roommate with a black hole of a stomach.

Emerald eyes widened at the thought, '_addictions are for drug users, and I _don't_ use drugs!'_ Finding that her thoughts were a good defense she decided to voice them, "Addictions are for drug users, and I _don't _use drugs!" '_Yeah, that sounded good.'_ The dark-haired girl nodded as if she was emphasizing her thoughts.

"Whatever, if you're not addicted than what are you?" The busty cook questioned her roommate.

"I… I… just," Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows at the question. _'Ugh, I didn't expect that!'_ "I just really, really like mayo and eat it all the time… because… umm… I can't get enough?"

Placing the newly made hamburger in front of the other whining female in the room, Mai let out a sigh and sat down, "really Natsuki, those two are pretty much the same things."

"Pretty much, but not!" the blunette crossed her arms across her chest and turned her head to see Mikoto gobbling down her third burger. "If you call what I eat unhealthy, what is that?!" She pointed towards the girl in question.

"Is there something wrong with me Mai?" was the question of the confused girl to Mai's left

Mai glared at Natsuki before turning to her left, her eyes softening, "no, there's nothing wrong with you, you're just a growing girl and you need your nutrition."

"Un!" The feral girl smiled before she latched herself on the older woman and rubbed her face between Mai's breasts. "If Mai says so then it must be true!"

Mai looked at Natsuki before laughing and rubbing Mikoto's head. Natsuki joined in the laughter and thought of what Mikoto had said._'"If Mai says so then it must be true," maybe it is unhealthy… __Nah!'_

-xOx-

Outside the door Yuuki Nao heard the conversation and could only think of similar events that had happened previously that day. _'Somehow, I think the lines with addictions and drugs have been overused. Oh well at least I have something I can use to hold against that dog.'_

* * *

Sorry for the lame chapter, but it is a little longer than the last. It's just I'm trying to figure out the direction in the story and show Natsuki's addiction… or her like to eat mayo all the time because she can't get enough to put in Natsuki's words. 

Oh yeah I am open to any ideas you readers have. It would actually help me out a lot because as of right now I don't have many ideas and if there aren't any ideas there won't be any new chapters and I think that some of you would not like that. _Hint __hint..._

Well drop a line or two. Maybe even a few words or one. Anythings fine just please no flames….


	3. Strippers and Perverts

**Disclaimer: **This claimer claims nothing!

**Warning:** Characters may be OOC! BAD GRAMMER! LAMENESS (if that's even a word!) and overused cliches!

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing my story all you reviewers!

**lindred: **yes I think it was a good idea that you ate your tuna and cancer-in-a-jar sandwich before reading the last chappie too. lol... and here's some shiznat interaction!

**rainee-chan: **thanks for reviewing! I think your stories are coolio!

* * *

Chapter Three: _Strippers and Perverts_

She needed tea, and she needed it now. Oh why was there no tea and why were these people _still_ talking to her? Couldn't they tell she wasn't interested? That's right… she was still smiling, pretending like she cared. Well, at least these were girls; she wouldn't know what to do if there were a guy here.

"Ara, isn't it a bit hot out?" Shizuru reached out and put her hand against one of the girls' cheeks, making the girl blush, "I wouldn't want you beautiful ladies to get a sunburn or a heat stroke, why don't we sit down underneath the shade of that big tree?"

"Hai Shizuru-sama!" the girls obediently obeyed, each adorning a blush of their own.

_'Too easy__, these girls are all the same__.' _The student council president thought as she sat under an oak with multiple girls around her. _'And I'm getting thirstier, but there is no tea.'_

"Would any of you ladies get me some tea, my throat is a little bit dry." The kaicho asked with a smile that was still all too fake.

"I will!" "I will!" "I WILL!" "NO! I WILL!" a battle had started; it was a fangirl war for buying of Kaicho's tea!

The rampage of girls ran onto the campus engulfing anything in their path, each trying to reach the vending machines the fastest.

_'Finally, some peace.' _Shizuru relaxed her back against the oak tree until she heard the faint sound of a motor in the distance. _'What is that?'_ With her curiosity getting the best of her, Shizuru stood up to go investigate the noise.

-xOx-

"Crap, I'm late!" Natsuki growled to herself as she turned off her black Ducati 1098 S. (1) "I'm gonna get detention for sure!"

Hopping off her mechanical baby, the blue-haired girl looked around before she began to change out of her black and red riding suit into her school uniform. _'I'm glad that I left my spare uniform in my bike__… that last time I walked into school I had everyone staring at my—__"_

"Fresh meat…"

_'What was that?!'_ Emerald orbs searched the surrounding area for the origin of the voice.

"Ara, is someone giving me a free show?" It was the same sultry voice from moments before.

"Who's there?!" Natsuki yelled to the figure in the forest, her eyes still searching.

"Someone who is enjoying the forest's views." The voice came from behind the biker now.

"Wha—" Natsuki turned around to yell at the pervert, only to realize she was face to face with a auburn-haired beauty. _'What a beauti- stop she's a girl… a girl… she's the pervert!?'_

"'Wha?' Does that mean something in another language?" The mysterious girl asked the "stripper".

A pink tinge appeared on the younger girl's cheeks, "I meant 'what' not 'wha!'"

"Ara, I didn't realize all strippers were this vulgar."

_'Is she making fun of me? I am _not_ a stripper… how did she get that idea?'_ Emerald met ruby before the latter started on a trail downwards._ 'Her eyes the__y'__r__e__ so… Wait! What is she looking at?!' _Natsuki's eyes followed those of the woman in front of her.

"Aaahhh!" Natsuki squealed as she tried to pull her form-fitting, riding suit onto her body, only to get her arms stuck from the quick movement. The momentum and loss of arm usage caused Natsuki to fall forward onto the mystery woman in what one might like to call an overused damsel in distress fall that will end up with the damsel in the arms of her savior in an extremely compromising position.

_'Ah, what's this? It feels so soft, and it smells so good… almost like… green tea and white ginger.(2)' _Natsuki rubbed her face in the nice-smelling, soft-feeling, dark crevice.

"Mmm."

_'What was that?'_ Natsuki lifted her head to see half-closed eyes of the beautiful woman before she hesitantly looked down to see what her face was in. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

Natsuki tried to jump off the woman only to realize that her arms and legs were somehow wrapped around the other woman, during the overused damsel in distress fall that ended up with the damsel in the arms of her savior in an extremely compromising position, causing her to fall back onto the kyoto beauty.

_'Now I'm even worse off than when I started!' _Natsuki thought with a blush creeping up her face as she stared into the front of the _now_ opened uniform of the unknown woman.

"Will I have to pay for the extra services or were they already provided as payment for catching you when you fell?"

Natsuki couldn't think, much less talk, as her whole body froze in fear that she might touch something that the older woman would think of as part of her "stripper act."

"As much as I would love extending this… session… I have duties I must attend to so…."

"Eye mfud det chu up bft dime stchuck." (I would let you up but I'm stuck) The blunette mumbled through the voluptuous breasts of "savior" with a full body blush.

"Ara, you seem to be stuck…." The beauty under Natsuki said.

_'Duh! That's what I said!' _Natsuki thought with a slight nod of her head.

"But you seem to be getting comfortable."

"ARGH!" The younger girl groaned embarassingly as she struggled to get untangled from the beauty beneath her.

Finally untangled, Natsuki tried to rid herself of the horrid blush that had engulfed her body, while Shizuru on the other hand was having a field day with the new play toy she had acquired.

_Ding dong ding dong._ The sound of the bell

"Fujino Shizuru."

"Huh?" Natsuki questioned after her blush subsided.

"It's my name, what's yours?" The woman now known to Natsuki as Shizuru replied.

"Natsuki. Kuga Natsuki."

"Well Kuga-san, I think that— "

"Natsuki… just Natsuki." Natsuki interupted.

"Natsuki will call me Shizuru then?" The other girl nodded. "Well Natsuki, I think that you should get changed so you can get to school. I'll take care of your tardy, so if you'll excuse me."

Ignoring the tease Natsuki called out to Shizuru as she walked off, "will I see you again?"

Stopping midstep Shizuru turned and said, "that depends on you and how much trouble you make." She smiled before turning back around and walking toward the school.

_'"How much trouble I make," What did she mean by that?'_ Natsuki laughed to herself and quickly changed into her uniform so she wouldn't be interupted again.

* * *

That was the third installment of O.A.N.A! Sorry for the lame chappie... but my lack of ideas aren't helping... thank you if you still continued reading this... thing... Sorry if it wasn't as good as some may have hoped... but as much as many of you may believe this... I am NOT the best or experienced writer out there. So just hold on... this _should_ improve in time... 

Peaces. Naomi

UPDATE:

(1) MY DREAM BIKE! http:// richtigteuer.de/wp-content/uploads/2007/06/ ducati1098s5.jpg  
Just go there to see the pic of the ducati 1098 S (erase the space after "http://" and before "ducati")

(2) My friend smells like white ginger... it's a really good smell so I think Shizuru should smell like it too.


	4. Sleeping and Troubles

**Disclaimer: **Me no owny!

**Warnings: **OOCness! LAMEness! BAD GRAMMERness...?

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story! I'll get back to you sometime tomorrow... sorry it's late though!!

**Inuzuka Notori: **YAY for clumsiness!! I'm glad I made your day... that one day long ago.  
**Swarm012: **You are SO AWESOME!! I lovers your stories!!!!  
**Little-Demon-Inside:** I am so happy that I was able to encourage you to write something! "Switch!" seems really interesting... and although I haven't finished reading it yet it's really good!  
**Kosia: **I'm sorry I had Natsuki fall on Shizuru in that very cliche way... but hey... it works! Hopefully this chappie will be better (though I doubt it...)  
**lindred: **YOU ARE AWESOME! Nuff said. Also I'm glad that last chapter title got you excited! ps. your awesome! XD!  
**rainee-chan: **I'm happy you liked the chapter title!  
**EisWulf: **Thanks for reviewing!!

I am really sorry for the really late update... I didn't really have any idea of what to do... but I made sure that I would put something out before Christmas... so here it is, Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter Four: _Sleeping and Troubles_

After a quick change into her school uniform, Natsuki made her way towards her school, Fuuka Academy. The school consisted of grades one through twelve and had dormitories for those in middle school or higher. She quickly made her way to the more prominent section of the campus—the area for those in high school—she then headed to the second floor, sophomores had their classes on that story. Arriving at her classroom door, 2-B, she looked through the small window on the door.

'_I don't see Midori anywhere… maybe I can just sneak—' _"NATSUKI!" _'Damn…'_

The blunette walked through the door and held her hands up in mock surrender. _'Where the hell did she come from...?' _

"Okay Natsuki I—"

"Look Midori… I mean Sugiura-sensei it's not my fault…" the girl corrected herself after the glare she got from her teacher.

"Natsuki."

"So don't blame me… there was this old lady…" it was everyone else's excuse so why can't it be her's too?

"Natsuki…" Midori was getting impatient.

"Actually you can blame Akon(1) he said—"

"Akon?" A girl (who doesn't matter) interupted.

"Yeah that one guy who sings 'Lonely', 'Locked Up', 'I Wanna Love You' and—"

"NATSUKI!" The red-headed teacher finally yelled, I mean c'mon… that girl just wouldn't shut up. "I was trying to tell you that your tardy was excused." _'And they say I have problems…'_ was the thought of the "seventeen-year-old" as she went to her desk to take a sip of her bubbling "vitamin water".

"Oh… well then… I'm just gonna sit down now…" the girl said with a red hue covering her cheeks. _'Man… I wonder how I'm excused… well Shizuru did say she would take care of it for me… but how…?'_

Natsuki took a seat next to her best friend and roommate Tokiha Mai. "Akon?"

"Shut up." It was going to be a long ninety minutes.

-xOx-

'_Why is he still talking… half the class is about to fall asleep!' _Green eyes started to droop as her monotone teacher explained the theory of evolution for the umpteenth time.

"YAWN… all that action earlier made me tired…."It was an innocent thought to her, but to the girl she was sitting next to it was anything but that.

"Action?" the glasses wearing photographer questioned, an evil glint in her eyes.

Not really knowing what she was saying, the biker began to explain the ordeal. "Yeah there was this pervert girl," her speech was slowing; "she… called stripper…" unknowingly she left out a few words.

"I fell… face into her chest… green tea and white ginger smells good." Her vision started to fade, "rubbing… she said I looked comfortable."

"Bell rung… name… Fuji… uru…" With that her eyelids closed and the photographer obtained the scoop of the century… or at least the week.

'_Fuji Uru thank you for wearing the poor little doggy out… if not I'd never be able to get this information!'_

-xOx-

"Psst…" Nothing.

_Tap tap. _Small movement, that's… okay.

_Poke poke. _"Ugh." A mumble and a turn, it's an improvement.

_Nudge nudge. _BAM! A punch in the face, even better!

Takeda sat of the ground holding his jaw wondering why he had gotten stuck with waking the Ice Queen and the object of his desires before the world went black. Not that he minded though, his last thoughts were that he was able to touch Natsuki six times before getting hit, hell, it was an improvement over his last record of three.

Sitting up quickly and wondering why her fist hurt Natsuki looked around and saw everyone looking between her and a stupid boy passed out on the ground. She put two and two together and _'Aww crap,'_ were the thoughts of the sleep fighter before slowly lifting her head to meet the angry face of an old balding man.

The man had a pink slip in his hand and was pointing towards the door. Natsuki having received said paper many times took it with a grumble before heading to the Headmaster's office.

-xOx-

"Yeah… she's not here right now." The assistant at the office looked to be in her late thirties and had a beauty mark on her left cheek. _'Pfft, beauty mark? That's a freakin' hairy mole!'_ "Tawnya" as it said on the name plate on the counter had curly, red hair, thick red lip stick, dark blue eye shadow, way too much mascara and a thick New Jersey accent.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Natsuki didn't even know why she bothered asking; I mean if the headmaster wasn't there she couldn't punish her right?

The receptionist looked annoyed and rolled her eyes before "Naw, alls I know is she'll be gone for a while. So if ya need somethin' go to the Student Council office on the fourth floor."

Natsuki glared at the woman chewing her gum before walking up four flights of stairs.

-xOx-

'_Oh my God! Will these stairs ever end?!'_ The biker had been walking up the stairs for what seemed to be ten minutes. _'Yes a door!'_ Emerald eyes filled with hope as she reached for the door knob and opened-_ '… a janitor's closet? What the hell?! Who the hell puts a freaking closet in the middle of two flights of stairs?!'_

After walking another five minutes, a very tired Natsuki reached the top floor of the school. _'Yes finally I'm here!'_

The blunette walked into the hall and leaned against the wall next to the stairs to catch her breath. _Ding!_

'_You have got to be freakin' kidding me…'_ the girl reluctantly looked to her left to see two big metal doors slide open. _'There was an _elevator_?! Dammit!' _And with a sigh Natsuki walked through the halls to the student council room.

-xOx-

_Grumble._ "Agh! I walked up a million stairs to the fourth floor and find out we have an elevator, I try and find the stupid Student Council room and get lost, and now I'm hungry and I don't have any mayo… what am I supposed to do?!"

"Ara… is a little puppy lost?"

'_That voice! It's—'_

"Natsuki…"

"No it's not me it's Shi… zu…ru…."

* * *

(1) Its kind of an inside joke with me and my friends. We like to blame Akon for our own misdoings (would that work here... oh well it sounds cool...), plus in his song "Blame Me" he said it was all right to. 

Okay so that was Chapter Four of O.A.N.A. hope you all liked it... or at least thought it was reasonable. If not... I'm sorry for the disappointment!


	5. Closeness and Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Warning: **Shoujo ai. Lameness. Lack of vocabulary. Bad Grammar.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long! But thank you everyone(-cough- you six) for the reviews! You guys are awesome!!

**Swarm012:** haha I realized that I made it seem like Natsuki doesn't exercize from the last chappie... but I looked over my chapters and Natsuki said that she does (to Mai in the second chappie) so my explanation is that there were A LOT of stairs. lol.

* * *

Chapter Five: _Closeness and Confusion_

"Natsuki?"

"No, it's not me it's Shi…zu…ru…." The azure-haired girl leaned forward and looked up; the movement was unexpected and she was close, _too_ close. Emerald eyes stared into the ruby ones that seemed to gaze into her soul.

Natsuki's breathing hitched and she could feel the other woman's breath on her face. The blood was moving up her body quickly and the heat was unbearable. Yes, she was too close.

The older girl took a stood up from her squatting position and held out her hand. "What were you doing on the ground?"

She could breathe again.

"I was catching my breath…" _until__ you made me lose it again._ The blunette decided to leave the last part out.

"And why would that be…?"

_You were too close. _"I took the stairs from the first floor," Natsuki mumbled.

"Ara, you do know we have an elevator." The Kyoto beauty's reply sounded more like a question than the statement it was.

"I know that _now_!" the biker huffed, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

_'Lovely.'_ Shizuru felt her insides fill with glee at the other girl's embarrassment. _'I have never seen a blush quite as beautiful as the one on the girl in front of me.'_

"Shizuru!"

"Did my Natsuki call me?" the ginger-haired woman asked.

"Yeah, I called your name a couple of times… and I'm not yours!" Natsuki answered with a dark blush.

"Kanin na Natsuki, I was… thinking." Shizuru apologized to the blushing girl.

"It's okay… I wasn't worried or anything." Suddenly the ground seemed more interesting than the taller woman and her piercing gaze.

_'__Kawaii!'_ red eyes took in the wonderful sight.

Natsuki was in her orange-ish school uniform, standing with her back half-turned to the taller woman, a slight blush adorning her cheeks and a cute pout on her mouth. The girl seemed to be glaring at a speck of dirt on her dark-blue converse—it was as if she thought the cold stare would scare the dirt off. A few strands of hair hung on her face.

The Kyoto beauty approached the other woman and brushed the stray hairs away from the owner's face; they disagreed and went back to their former spot. '_Rebellious like their owner… __I'll have to do something about that later.'_

Surprised by the touch Natsuki literally bounced off the wall. She jumped from the hand that touched her and hit the wall before bouncing off and colliding with a wide-eyed Shizuru.

_'So warm… wait this feels famili__ar, and the smell… g__reen tea and white ginger…? Agh!' _Natsuki jumped off of the woman she knew she was sitting on.

"Mou, Natsuki seems to have a liking with landing on Me." the woman recently dubbed as a good-smelling cushion picked herself up off the ground and smiled suggestively at the younger girl.

"B-baka! That was because you sca… your hands were cold!" Natsuki stuttered out changing the end of her sentence—she would not give the other woman the satisfaction of knowing she was scared. And before the brunette could say anything about it Natsuki changed the subject, "do you know where the Student Council room is?"

A little surprised at the question—although she didn't show it—Shizuru nodded her head.

"Umm… can you take me there?" Natsuki looked down at her shoes that were somehow spotless with a light pink colored her cheeks.

"Of course Natsuki, anything for you," she watched as the younger girl's cheeks turned a shade darker, "besides I was on my way there before I saw you."

_'__She was on her __way__…__d__id I stop her from something __important…__'_

As if she could read the girl's inner thoughts Shizuru simply said, "It wasn't anything big, I was just walking around before I returned to the room."

"Oh, okay." Natsuki lifted her head at the comment and returned the smile she was receiving with a small one of her own.

-xOxAxNxAx-

The two beautiful girls made their way to the Student Council room; they went through a series of halls and ended up in front of the elevator and stairwell. _'Huh? But I thought…' _Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted as the taller woman opened a blue door that was opposite the elevator.

She looked up and saw the sign on top of the door that said Student Council room. "That could _not_ have been there the _whole_ time." Natsuki gaped; it just wasn't possible, there had to be another set of stairs!

"Ara, does Natsuki not believe me? We could go look around for another room with a sign that says 'Student Council room' if she wants..."

_'Arg! That woman and that beautiful smile of—wait did I just say she had a beautiful smile?? No… I said irritating.' _Natsuki countered herself as if someone else was saying her thoughts.

_'Why is her face changing like that…?'_ the younger girl's looked to be in some sort of emotional discomfort as multiple emotions appeared on her face._ 'Now she looks angry, I hope she is not mad at me for that joke…' _

"I'm sorry… Shizuru." The chestnut-haired girl was surprised; she had heard her own name instead of the younger girl's. Surely she was not apologizing to herself and with one look at the other woman she saw that she hadn't even said anything—Natsuki was looking up at her with a small smile and her cheeks adorning a small blush.

"Nande?" Shizuru frowned, why was Natsuki sorry when it was her fault for making the other girl emotional.

"It's just you've already done so much and I'm complaining. I was confused and I didn't know what to do… the stairs were tiring me out and I found out _after_ I climbed them that there was an elevator." Natsuki was rambling and she knew it, but the sad look Shizuru had on her face made her go crazy. She didn't want to see the other girl sad—as much as she didn't want to admit it. "Now I see that the Student Council room was right next to the stairs and I went wandering around the halls to find it…"

She stopped her apology when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see that the Kyoto beauty was smiling. _'I must've looked down sometime during my rant—how else would I have missed her enchanting smile?'_

Auburn tresses fluttered slowly as Shizuru shook her head. She said nothing before grabbing the pink-faced girl and leading her into the room.

-xOxAxNxAx-

The two students were sitting in a peaceful silence, relaxing in each other's company—Shizuru sitting on the left side of the small, brown leather couch that had recently been added to the room while Natsuki sat next to her—their arms barely brushing on the cramped chair. Natsuki was staring at the woman to her right with her peripheral vision and shook her head for being rude. Shizuru looked to her left after feeling the woman move and smiled when she saw Natsuki looking at her.

Trying to make it seem as though she had just looked over, the blunette asked a question, "when can I eat lunch?"

"Ara, is that all Natsuki cares about? Eating lunch? That's all, even while she's here with me?"

_'NO! That wasn't what I meant to say!!' _she couldn't say anything, the older woman looked like she was going to cry and her words ended up caught in her throat.

"She has nothing to say to me? Even after all I went through to make sure she didn't get in tardy!" Shizuru covered her face with her hands and peered through the small crevice in her fingers—making sure to add a fake sob for effect.

"NO!" She blurted out; emerald eyes filling with worry. "Er… well… I mean no. I meant to ask you something else but I lost my train of thought…" _Wh__en I saw you smiling like that,_she left the last part out—yet again—in fear of an oncoming tease.

It didn't really matter though, her face felt like it was on fire—she was kneeling in between Shizuru's legs leaning towards her face while holding the girl's wrists in her hands. Not really sure what to do in that position—or exactly how she got in it, Natsuki just gazed into Shizuru's eyes.

Time stopped, as well as her fake tears. _'She's close.'_ Shizuru could feel warmth course through her veins and an invisible force pulling her closer to the other girl. _'I have to stop myself__' _She tried to move her body, and although it was a test of mind over matter—which she excelled in—Shizuru's brain seemed to be losing the battle.

Natsuki seemed to be fighting the same battle, and she was losing too.

Their mouths were coming in for the kill; breath could be felt on each other's lips then… nothing.

It had taken every ounce of the women's self control. Shizuru the ever-composed one—had her breathing uneven and rough, while Natsuki… Natsuki was barely breathing, but she was breaking world records! Her face had turned nearly every shade of red imaginable… and then some; it was a wonder she was still conscious—just about all the blood in the younger girl's system had moved to her upper body at a rapid pace!

_RING!_

The spell was broken… well not entirely. The women were concentrating so hard on not moving that they had forgotten everything but the person in front of them, so when the bell rang, it shocked them both causing them to jump and meet the other's lips in a chaste kiss.

-xOxAxNxA-

And they were _still_ kissing… although neither was moving. They were either too shocked from the lip-lock or afraid to move in case the other thought they were trying to progress the kiss.

_RING!_

Now the spell was broken. The bell that had initiated the kiss rang once again to start class and end the mouths' embrace.

It was awkward though; Natsuki still had hold of Shizuru and was still in between her legs leaning close to her face.

"Natsuki?" the girl in question wasn't sure but it sounded like an angel was calling her name.

"Yeah?" she replied with her eyes closed and a goofy grin on her face.

"Umm… I was wondering if you mind… letting go of me now." Shizuru was happy that the girl's emerald eyes were closed so that she wouldn't see her blushing.

"Hm. Okay." And the azure-haired girl returned to her previous seat next to Shizuru, her face still harboring the same toothy smile.

_Poke. Poke._

Natsuki swatted at the poking fingers, "Mou, Shizuru don't poke me. Bad things happen when people poke me." _'God__ that__ makes me sound like__ a Hulk rip-off__ Rawr! You poke me! You __make me PUNCH you! Ha ha.'_

"What do you mean?" Shizuru was clearly confused, how could a poke make something bad happen to someone?

"Er… well… that's kind of the reason I got sent here: I punched a guy after he poked me or something…." The girl replied sheepishly.

Red eyes looked at green ones questioningly.

"Well I was half asleep and my eyes were closed… I just wanted the annoying thing to stop." Natsuki finished with a small laugh, Shizuru on the other hand was put into a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny!" the tomato… also known as Natsuki pouted. "Why don't you tell me why _you're_ here?!"

"Ara… does Natsuki not really know?" the auburn-haired girl was slightly put down—even if she didn't really know why.

"No! If I did do you really think I would be asking you right now?" the blunette was becoming aggravated.

"Natsuki Ikezu! I've been Student Council President for a few years now!" Shizuru sniffed, she could feel a fake sob coming on.

Natsuki—who wasn't exactly sure whether to believe the girl's sniffles—was distraught at the first sight of a tear. "Shizuru I didn't mean it like that! I just didn't know… I mean, I was always sent to Fumi or Mashiro-sama for punishment…."

"Fu fu. So Na-tsu-ki is a little troublemaker, and she was sent to me for pu-nish-ment?" The Student Council President teased the blushing biker. _'This is just too good…' _

"Yeah," the 'troublemaker' gave a lopsided grin, "but you're my friend and you wouldn't—whoa! Why is there a whip in your hand?!"

"Huh?" Shizuru looks at her hand, and sure enough a long, leather whip was resting in her palms. _'I swear I was _imagining_ those things… so where did this whip come from?'_ The kaicho questioned herself. _'Well it wouldn't hurt to have some fun.' _

Ruby eyes glinted evilly, "Ara Natsuki-_chan_, don't you know that _this_ is your punishment?"

* * *

**Omake:** The poking, what _really_ happened. 

_Poke. Poke._

There was that annoying poke again.

_Poke. Poke._

God! She wanted to know what was up with the damned poking and why it was so dark.

"Natsuki."

_'Shizuru?'_

_Poke. Poke. _

_Blam!_ Uh-oh.

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes to see Shizuru leaning limply over the edge of the chair.

"Dammit!" Natsuki cursed her luck as she went to check on her friend's face. "At least I remember why I'm here!"

---

Haha I was gonna put that in… but I decided not to. It kind of makes a good omake… right?

* * *

Nande: why or what for

**A/N: **This was the 5th installment to O.A.N.A and I'm sorry for the long delay on the story… but look I made it longer for you guys (7 pages… to me it's a lot)!! So please read and review it will make my updates come faster!! Well kind of… I mean school started again so the updates will be slow. But with reviews the will come at a slow fast pace! w00t!

Umm… well for Forecast… I know what I want to write… I just can't get it out. So please just wait a little bit longer.

---

For the record I had A LOT of other story ideas… but better writers like Swarm012(Chocolate Vs Mayonnaise) and KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD(Truth be Told) wrote stories with similar ideas…. And since I can't really compete I'll just write something else... they are much better than what I could do anyways!

-naomi


	6. Punishment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! (having to do with Mai Hime of course)

**Warning:** Shoujo ai. Whips. Blood. Lameness. Lack of great Vocabulary. Not so good grammar.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a million years to put up (even though it took like an hour or so to write) but I've been writing-ly challenged! A.k.a I've had writer's block. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who's read this and faved and whatnot. I'm also sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews!! I hope you enjoy!

--

Chapter Six: _Pu-nish-ment_

"Shi-shizuru w-what are you talking about?!" Natsuki backed herself against the arm of the small couch.

"Ara, did you not hear me say this was your _pu-nish-ment_?" the Student Council President slowly climbed over the blunette's legs and cracked the whip against the back of the couch. "From what I've heard, you've been a bad girl, _Na-tsu-ki._" Shizuru licked her lips and watched how the girl, who was practically beneath her, turned a deep shade of red.

_Gulp_. "Sh-sh-sh-Shizuru! I-I don't think that's what Midori meant when she sent me here for um… p-punishment." Natsuki had one hand held out in front of her for defense, as the other grasped the arm of the couch to try and pull herself over it. She took a quick glance behind her to see if it was a safe falling distance, because falling to the ground was _definitely_ better than staying in the clutches of the crazed president above her.

"Ah ah ah." Shizuru waved her finger, in front of Natsuki's face, as the girl turned back to face her. She then leaned in close to the troublemaker's ear and whispered softly, "You can't escape punishment from me, Natsuki. You should just sit still and take it; it'll all be over soon."

The blunette shuddered and moved her left arm, too bad that it was the arm that was keeping her from falling off of the sofa; inevitably, Natsuki fell to her doom.

A startled scream was heard, as well as a loud thump, and Shizuru hesitantly looked over the side of the couch, "Natsuki?" As soon as her the brunette's head could see over the arm, she promptly passed out.

Unfortunately, Natsuki had fallen off of the couch and banged her head on the hard classroom floor, which caused her to become unconscious; fortunately for her, that meant that she would be out of the President's clutches and her so called "punishment."

Unfortunately for Shizuru, the position in which the blunette fell was very _compromising_; her legs had gotten stuck against the couch's arm rest which caused her skirt to slide down and show 

a very nice piece of Victoria Secret lingerie (A limited edition spring model! It took three weeks to obtain and she wanted to wear it the day after she got it). So of course, Shizuru was fortunate enough to get an eyeful of the "goods" before immediately passing, due to major blood loss through a frantic release from the nostrils.

And after these series of unfortunate events (1) and seemingly fortunate events, luck was at their side. Shizuru _just happened_ to lock the Student Council office after she let Natsuki in, and Haruka had _conveniently_ left her key in a drawer, under a stack of papers and useless items, of the Kaicho's desk, and Reito's key _just happened_ to be stuck in the drawer next to Haruka's.

Foul play? I think not, for what was unfortunate for some, was definitely fortunate for the two that were passed knocked out in the room. It was surely luck, and it had nothing to do with a redhead that was sniggering outside of the door either.

xOxAxNxAx

Shizuru sat up quickly; her internal mind clock was ringing. Instantly, she knew that it had been a bad idea. _'Oh my… Ah!'_ Shizuru groaned and her hand shot up to her temple. _'It feels like I was just ran over by a truck, I didn't drink any alcohol did I?'_ The brunette leaned her head down trying to stop the pounding sensation and opened her eyes wide. _'I'm on my peri-'_

A groan stopped Shizuru mid-thought. "Ow, my head." Natsuki the sore spot and looked at her surroundings. "Why am I on the ground?" she mumbled to herself.

'_The Student Council room…? But why… oh no!' _"Shizuru." The blunette looked up and she could just barely see light brown tresses over the arm rest of the couch.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru began to look over the couch after hearing her name called, but stopped before getting over the arm rest, realizing the real reason of the blood on her uniform and why she had a major headache and was passed out.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. How are you feeling, Natsuki?" Shizuru heard a rustle of clothing and assumed the other girl had sat up.

"Eh," Natsuki shrugged. "I've felt worse."

"That's good." Shizuru looked over the edge at the younger woman and grabbed the bridge of her nose.

"Shizuru? What happened?" the biker sat up, still with one hand holding the lump on the back of her head, and leaned over to look at Shizuru.

Oh, the older woman was not doing well. There was so much blood! Although a lot of the blood was dry, Shizuru's nose was bleeding and it seemed to happen for no reason whatsoever.

"Shizuru, let me see it." Natsuki hastily grabbed the older woman's hands that covered her face.

The brunette only shook her head and turned away from the other female.

"Shizuru, I want to see what's wrong!" Natsuki said to the other woman in a stern voice. What she got was a barely coherent "No."

"I want to help you. Now show me your face." the blunette said in a gentler tone and removed her hands from Shizuru's wrists to turn the woman's head towards her.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" Natsuki asked, her voice laced with concern. From what she could tell, Shizuru had lost a lot of blood, and there were dry smudges of blood all over the lower portion of her face. It looked like someone had beat the president with a sort of padded stick—since her nose didn't seem to be broken—and kept on hitting her until her nose bled rivers of blood.

Shizuru on the other hand was highly amused. Natsuki was concerned about her well-being when it was her own fault for her becoming like this… again. Well actually it was almost entirely Shizuru's fault, since she was the one who _looked_ twice and became, for lack of better word, aroused enough for the blood to rush to her face and receive a nosebleed. _'Ah, but it was very much worth it, the sight was very… enticing.'_

Even then, she did not like the fact that she had blood all over her body, so she decided to ask the girl in front of her to get her a few paper towels.

"Nashuki coodju geth me shum paypuh towyuls to clen up my faysh."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru incredulously, and then broke out into a fit of giggles, which led to a loud string of laughter. "HAHA!! Sh-shi… haha... Shizuru you… you should've heard yourself! HAHAHAHA!"

Shizuru glared at Natsuki and went to the sink on the other side of the room to clean the blood off of herself.

Soon the laughter died out and Natsuki wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Whoo, that was good." She walked over to the brunette who was cleaning the last bit of blood off of her face and asked her the previous question.

"So, what happened to you?"

Silence.

"You know… how was your nose bleeding?"

Glare and more silence.

"Oh c'mon, you can tell me, I'm sure it's not _that _bad."

Shizuru faced her and looked as though she was going to say something, but she shut her mouth and continued wiping off more blood.

"I'm sorry I laughed, seriously, I was just surprised." Natsuki sighed. "I'm really sorry; can't you tell me what happened?"

Shizuru grinned evilly. "Oh, why yes I can, but I'd rather not."

Natsuki pouted. "But why?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"What?"

"I said, 'I'll tell you when—"

"No, no, I meant why?"

"But you said 'what.'"

"I know what I said! Just tell me what happened already!"

"How 'bout I tell you why?" the evil grin was present again.

"Um, sure…?"

"Let me just say that I didn't know you were that _cheeky,_ Natsuki."

"Huh?" Shizuru's grin grew wider at Natsuki's confusion.

"Oh, but you know Natsuki," With blood was successfully cleaned off—excluding a few splotches on her uniform—she walked toward the blunette to whisper into her ear. "_Victoria_ really outdid herself on that little number," she finished the sentence with a soft pat to the other girl's behind and slowly sauntered away, making sure to give a quick wink over her shoulder.

"Ah," realization had finally hit home. "Sh-shi-SHIZURU!"

'_Mmm, she fills my body with glee; the embarrassment, the blushes, oh it's too much! I could have enough teasing with the other girl's, but I don't think I'll ever have enough teasing for my Natsuki.'_ She thought back to a conversation she had the previous day with a boisterous blonde, _'Ara, surely I'm not "addicted,"'_ she shook her head. _'No, I've just have found a new obsession, and that is teasing one Kuga Natsuki.' _

Shizuru grinned and looked over her shoulder, "Natsuki?"

The blunette had calmed down to some extent and looked at Shizuru with a blush still apparent on her soft features. "Hm?" she grunted.

"Do not think I have forgotten about your… _pu-nish-ment…_" the brunette licked her lips during the emphasis on the last word and miraculously produced the leather whip from behind her back. "Meet me back her tomorrow at lunch for the rest of the _treatment._"

'_Oh shit.'_ Were Natsuki's only thoughts as she watched Shizuru crack the whip and slowly sashayed away and out the door.

--

I totally didn't mean to steal the title of a series by Lemony Snicket. Although I find them a good read, some of you may not, but oh well, I could care less.

**A/N: **That was the sixth installment of OANA or Obsessions or Obsessions are not Addictions. Yeah… I hope you liked it! Drop me a line or two on the story (REVIEW) I'd be entirely grateful! Anyways thank you all of you who (might've) stuck around, and all those who are new readers! Oh, one more thing, if you see mistakes (of any kind) do not hesitate to point them out! I'd actually appreciate it!

Until next time! Peace!

-naomi


	7. Crack that Whip

**A/N: **Okay, so I realize it's been like YEARS or whatever since I've last updated (anything). So yeah... here. I hope that it suffices for now. Also, I have no excuse but not feeling in the mood to write - that is for the reason of my lack of updates.

BUT THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S FAVED, STALKED, REVIEWED, OR JUST READ! SORRY IF I NEVER GOT BACK TO YOU, BUT YOU HAVE MY THANKS && I'M TRULY GRATEFUL!

**Warnings:** The usual stuff. Bad grammar, language, and whatnot.

* * *

Chapter Seven: _Crack that Whip_

Natsuki was walking toward the school with her best friend when she decided to explain why she wouldn't be eating with her at lunch.

"What do you mean you got in trouble again?" the busty carrot-haired girl said.

"I mean just what I said. I have to meet Kaicho in the Student Council room for my… punishment." Natsuki tried not to shiver as she thought of what the student body president might have in store for her.

"Wow," Mai shook her head and patted her friend on the back. "I feel sorry for you."

Natsuki nodded sadly.

_Glomp!_

"MAAI!" the feral teen appeared out of nowhere and attached herself to the older woman's waist.

"Hey Mikoto." Mai affectionately rubbed the smaller girl's raven tresses.

"Mai, why's Natsuki sad?" Mikoto asked, turning sideways to look at Natsuki.

"Well," Mai began at a whisper as she looked over her shoulder to see if the blunette was listening. When it seemed like she wasn't, Mai continued. "Natsuki got in trouble yesterday and she's going to Kaicho to get punished."

"Nn." Mikoto nodded emphatically. "Natsuki is going to get a spanking!"

Mai gaped at the lithe girl and Natsuki froze.

"W-what?" Natsuki and Mai asked at the same time.

"Nao told me that's what happens when people get in trouble." Mikoto nodded as if Nao was telling her at that very moment. "She said the only way for a punishment to end is if someone gets down on their hands and knees for a spanking, but you can't release them unless they're moaning and groaning and asking for more."

"M-mikoto…"

"Yeah! She said they have to say your name like that." Mikoto nodded again. "Nao is so smart." She grinned.

Mai covered her mouth before she could mutter the girl's name again, and Natsuki fell to the ground, thinking of her impending doom.

"No Natsuki, you're doing it wrong." Mikoto released Mai and got on the ground to show the girl the _proper_ way to do it. She went on her hands and knees and looked over her shoulder at Mai and Natsuki. "Just like this… then you wait for your spanking." Mikoto nodded. Her voice lowered a bit from the position she was in as she continued to look at the females behind her. "Am I going to get a spanking now, Mai?"

Mai's face heated up immediately. "M-mikoto!"

"_Mai…_" Mikoto licked her lips. "I'm ready…"

Natsuki sat on the side, watching the whole ordeal. She saw Mai collapse in a heap, but could not do anything to help, she was still frozen. '_Oh my God, Mikoto! … Mai…'_

"Spankings are delicious, right… Mai?" Mikoto looked at Natsuki then to the busty female. "Mai?" She crawled over to her roommate and tilted her head. "Mai…?"

---

"No. No. No." Natsuki shook her head as the lunch bell rang. "Mikoto didn't know what she was saying. Dammit, Nao, you need to stop teaching her those things!" She continued to grumble under her breath as she stepped into the elevator.

When the elevator opened as it reached the top floor, she stopped her mutterings. With a gulp she took a step towards the Student Council room. She lifted a hand to knock, and then stopped as she took another breath.

"No one's going to hear you if you don't let them know you're there."

Natsuki, scared at the voice, spun around quickly; unaware of the hand she still had raised, she backhanded the newcomer in the face.

"Oh God." Natsuki quickly covered her face, not wanting to see who she just knocked out. After a second, she peeked between her fingers to see an attractive male with black hair. _'At least it wasn't Shizuru…'_

The door behind her slid open at that moment and Natsuki knew she was screwed.

"Ah Natsuki… and Reito-han." She covered her mouth as a giggle threatened to escape. "I see he found you…"

"I… uh-he… knock… the voice… _BLAM_…?"

Shizuru ushered the blunette inside. "Do not worry about Reito-han. I'll get someone to take him to the nurse." She pulled out her cell phone and made a quick call. When she finished she smirked at the younger female. "You, on the other hand, have a punishment to receive."

The brunette swung her hand and cracked the whip that seemed to materialize into her hand.

'_What the hell? How does she keep doing that?'_ Natsuki thought frantically as she took a step away from the other woman. _'I've gotta get as far from this crazy woman as I can.'_

"Where are you going, Na-tsu-ki?" the Kaicho took a menacing step closer to the blunette, who in turn, took another step backward.

"I'm getting away from you… What does it look like?" Natsuki glanced behind her quickly to see if any objects would be obstructing her path as she moved further from the brunette.

And it was only a second that her eyes left Shizuru's frame, but so much things can happen in a second, as Natsuki was soon to find out.

Just as she was looking away from Shizuru, she stepped backward and her foot got caught on the edge of a small rug. Shizuru, who noticed the other girl beginning to look away, cracked the whip toward the ground in an effort to scare the other girl into stopping her movements; but of course Natsuki was in the middle of falling backward and one of her legs swung up as she began to fall. Then as Shizuru was bringing the whip back it caught onto the blunette's flailing leg, causing her to jerk the other female around and onto her knees as she hit the ground.

Natsuki was stunned. She had no idea what had just happened. All she knew was that one second she was looking away Shizuru and the next she was on her hands and knees facing away from the other girl.

Natsuki gulped. _'Mikoto was right… Punishments are spankings.'_

Biting her bottom lip, she hesitantly turned her head toward Shizuru.

Shizuru was confused. She had no idea why Natsuki was on her hands and knees. Not that she was complaining, but really, what the hell just happened?

Then Natsuki turned her head.

'_Oh God,' _were Shizuru's first thoughts. Her mind then went blank. All she could see was the vulnerable look on Natsuki's face, the nibbling on the bottom lip, the slight blush on her cheeks, the hesitant look in her eyes. It took all her strength not to pounce on the younger girl in that moment. She looked to the whip in her hand, unsure of what to do…

"I'm ready…"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at the whip, thinking it was the Natsuki in her mind calling out words from her fantasy. But the voice spoke again.

"I'm ready for my punishment… Shizuru." Natsuki breathed out the president's name in an effort to calm herself. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, but with Shizuru glancing at the whip like was, Natsuki could only assume what Mikoto had said was true. So she kept the right position and continued to look over her shoulder at the Kaicho.

'_Oh my God.' _Shizuru's face flushed. Natsuki was looking very tantalizing. She started to take a step forward, but then Natsuki said her name.

'_Fucking hell,' _were Shizuru's final thoughts before her brain suffered from a massive overload. Blood shot out of her nostrils and she dropped the whip. She hit the ground with a smile on her face and one word on her lips, "Natsuki"

"Shizuru!"

---

"So you no longer have any punishment?" Mai asked her blue-haired friend.

"No," Natsuki shook her head; a confused look on her face. "It was weird too, because I asked Shizuru about it just to make sure."

"Oh wow, it seems like Kaicho let you off the hook." Mai grinned.

"Yeah it seems like it. I mean I was really afraid I was going to be punished just like Mikoto said…" Natsuki trailed off as she saw the certain brunette they were talking about walk by.

"Shizuru!" she called out and ran up to her. "Thanks for letting me off the hook with that punishment." She grinned with a wave and returned to her carrot-haired friend.

Now that the blue-haired beauty was not in her direct presence Shizuru was able to keep her usual mask up. Even with the many things that were running through her mind at the moment.

'_Punishment… hook… Natsuki… whip…'_

She smiled her usual smile, wiped the drop of blood from her nose, and continued on her previous path.

'_Yes, Kuga Natsuki, you are quickly becoming a habit… Not that I am addicted.'_

* * *

**Omake: **

_Shizuru was lying on a bed in the Youko, the school nurse's, office, and Natsuki was sitting in a chair beside her. Though she hid it well, if one looked close enough he or she would be able to see the worry on the young blunette's face._

"_Natsuki."_

"_Shizuru." Natsuki sighed. "You're finally awake."_

"_But of course." She smiled. "I couldn't let my cute little Natsuki worry about me."_

_Natsuki turned her back and mumbled something along the lines of 'I wasn't worried.'_

_Shizuru laughed lightly at the younger female and grinned widely when she received a glare._

"_Don't laugh at me!" Natsuki pouted. _

_Shizuru began to laugh again._

"_Whatever." Natsuki grumbled and crossed her arms. "Anyway, just tell me when I need to come in for my next punishment."_

_As she said those words Shizuru's face began to heat up. The brunette quickly held the bridge of her nose and lifted her head up as her mind was assaulted by images of Natsuki, moaning and groaning on her hands and knees. _

"_It's all right," Shizuru quickly said. "You no longer have any p-punishment." Shizuru struggled to say the words._

"_Are you su—" Natsuki was interrupted by the crack of a whip._

"_Yes, now you can go." _

_Natsuki nodded and quickly fled the room._

_Shizuru looked to the whip in her hand then sighed, relaxing against the pillow. _

_This was going to be a long day._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Okay, so the Omake wasn't very funny. It was just a missing part from there. If you wanted to know where I was planning on adding it in, it'd be right after Natsuki tells Mai that she asked Shizuru about the punishment. It was meant to be as a flashback, but whatever. I don't really care.

Anyways, I'm sorry for how awful this chapter was. Please forgive me for not spending more time on it, but I thought I'd at least try and update ONCE this year.

Review if you can, please. :]

-naomi


End file.
